Beatrix Rosalie Langdon
"Poor thing, it looks like we've stressed her out. Don't worry, I'm here." — Beatrix cooed at the Holly The Sheep Dog painting. Beatrix Rosalie Langdon (b. 30 August, 2012) was a Pureblood witch born in Devon, England to Olivia and Alastair Langdon. She began attending the school on 1 September, 2023 where she was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life (2012-2022) Beatrix was born on 30 August, 2012, the middle child of a Olivia and Alasatair Langdon. Beatrix was born in Devon, England to a British wizard father and Scottish witch mother that lived quietly in a secluded manor surrounded by a forest protected by magic to prevent any Muggles from finding it. Hogwarts years (2023-2029) Beatrix attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2023-2029 and was sorted into Slytherin House. First Year Beatrix R. Langdon was almost at a hat stall when it came to her sorting. She wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw just like her mother but the hat couldn't ignore her cunning side. While she had a heart much like a Hufflepuff. The hat took into consideration that she was very ambitious and achievement-oriented. Finally deciding, the sorting hat had sorted her into Slytherin. Beatrix felt hesitant, as she had heard the negative stigma against Slytherins since her father was one. Though, the more she warmed up into the house, the more she saw that Slytherin wasn't a bad house but misunderstood. This caused her to be very defensive for her house whenever she heard someone talk bad about it. Second Year Beatrix spent this time period to reflect on herself and her studies. She began studying spells and transfigurations a lot more than her other subjects which caused her to be quite proficient at the two. Her other subjects began to lack a bit but not as badly as she thought they would. She felt a bit lonely, as it was quite hard to make friends. Not only due to her being Slytherin but mostly due to her shyness when it came to others. She didn't start to break out of her shell until very late this year. Third Year Being thirteen at the time, she did go through a big emotional roller coaster throughout the year. She was easy to cry and quick to anger. She had to take a calming drought almost everyday to keep her emotions under control. It was unknown why she was acting in such a way but many chalked it up to hormones. Fourth Year Again, keeping to herself mostly much like Second Year, she decided to throw herself into her studies again. It wasn't long before she began to befriend Skylar Allard and quickly became best friends with her. Later in the year, they both ended up running into Ataka Peyroux who invited them into an elite secret group called the Terrible 8. Understanding the motive of the group, Beatrix and Skylar were persuaded to join. They had to collect offerings in order to be accepted and Beatrix made the extra effort to get them humanely. Once going through a ritualistic gathering, she became a member of the Terrible 8. Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions *''11", Silver Lime Wood, Veela Hair, ''Slightly Springy - '''This wand was specially crafted for Beatrix before her First Year at Hogwarts. Silver Lime Wood was a highly sought out for wand back in the 18th Century and the Veela Hair was donated to her by a mysterious donor who did not want to be named. Relationships Skylar Allard Becoming best friends in their Fourth Year, its really hard to separate the two from each other. They've bonded over many things and practically do everything together now. They act a lot like sisters and really help improve each other when it comes to how they handle things. '''Ataka Peyroux Meeting Ataka in her fourth year, Beatrix was a bit oblivious to Atakas past and reputation. She didn't let this stop her when she found out though. She became friends with her through her best friend Skylar, and they were both taken under Atakas wing. Etymology *'Beatrix' is derived from Viatrix, a feminine form of the Late Latin name Viator which meant "voyager, traveler" *'Rosalie' is of French origin meaning "rose" *'Langdon' in a location sense can be translated to mean “the long hill,” which is derived from the Old English Pre 7th Century word of “lang” which can be translated to mean “long,” and “dun,” which can be translated to mean “hill,” “down,” or “mountain.” Trivia Rumors No rumors have been spread about Beatrix...yet. Behind the scenes * Beatrix Rosalie Langdon ''is a character portrayed by ''happiko Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a roleplay sim created by Anya Ohmai that is voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Slytherins Category:Students